From the EP 1 981 012 A1 and the EP 2 597 865 A1 there are known remote controls with an infrared sender and a radio transceiver to control an electronic device by means of control instructions. However, prior dispatching control instructions by radio to the electronic device, the remote control will be coupled with the electronic device which is also known under the term pairing. This stands for a unique connection between two radio participants, with which the remote control will subscribe at the electronic control device. The electronic device registers the remote control and allows the reception of control instructions via the radio channel from the remote control. The coupling will thereby be started with a defined control instruction that will for example be triggered via a certain button or button combination on the remote control.
US Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0267934 discloses a method to dispatch a request for coupling an electronic device and a remote control with an input interface to input a control instruction for controlling the electronic device on a radio channel, wherein the remote control is adapted to control the electronic device via the radio channel or an infrared channel, the method comprising receiving the control instruction together with the request for coupling from the input interface of the remote control and transmitting the control instruction together with the request for coupling via the infrared channel.